


May Nothing But Death Do Us Part

by officialbandomtrash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/F, Humanstuck, Self Harm, Suicide, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialbandomtrash/pseuds/officialbandomtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Lalonde is done. She's done with the bullies. She's done with the hatred. But most of all, she's done with herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Nothing But Death Do Us Part

The bathroom floor is cold against my skin, making my already uncomfortable situation even worse. I'm holding a bottle of antidepressants in my hand, rattling the tiny white pills in the orange and white container. They sound like what I imagine death would sound like.

When these were prescribed to me it was because my best friend had caught me in the act. Razor in one hand, wrist held over the bathroom sink, blood dripping from fingertips into the pale white basin. They were supposed to make it easier to live. Now they're going to be the thing that ends it all.

I push down on the cap, twisting it open slowly. I'm not in any rush. After pouring the tiny tablets into my palm, I move them around with my thumb, toying with my life. I pick one up with my free hand, examining it carefully. This is it, Rose. Decide. Do you want to go through with this?

Yes. I want nothing more then to end it here.

I put the first pill in my mouth, closing my eyes as though I'm tasting something particularly tasty and swallow hard. I can feel it travel down my throat, resting against the bottom of my stomach. Lifting another one, I repeat the process. It becomes a system: lift, swallow, sink. Lift, swallow, sink.

Less than twenty minutes later I am holding the last one. My mind has gone woozy, and I am having trouble focusing on the pill. This is the last one, Rose. You can finish it.

I slowly lift the tablet to my mouth, as though I'm swimming through syrup. I am about to place it on my tongue when a knock sounds on my front door.

"Rose? Are you home?"

Kanaya.

No. This wasn't supposed to happen. I should be dead. I should be dead. I need to hide.

I quickly swallow the last pill, unlocking the bathroom door and laying down on the cold tile.

She walks in.

Kanaya.

I've already closed my eyes, but I know what she must be doing. Checking the pill bottle, looking for weapons. Her warm fingers press against the sensitive skin behind my ear, feeling for a pulse.

Her breathing picks up and she stands, banging the bathroom door on her way to the phone.

It takes a matter of seconds for the police to answer.

"Hello?" Her voice is wavering, on the verge of hysterical. I can hear the tears on her cheek, silently falling with soft plops onto her smooth hands. "My friend has overdosed. She has a pulse, but barely." She breaks down crying now, her entire body resonating with her wracking sobs. "Please. Please help me. Help her."

The police must have said something, because she hangs up, and is suddenly by my side, holding my hand.

I'm so close to losing consciousness. I can see static around my eyes, like a broken television. Broken, like me. 

I know I'm almost gone, so with my last bit of strength I curl my fingers around hers. She squeezes me tightly, kissing the back of my hand.

"Please, Rose. Please don't leave me." She sobs into my hand, covering it in tears. "Please."

But it's too late. The last thing I hear is Kanaya's voice, pleading for me to stay.

I wish I could have.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Homestuck fanfiction, so feedback would be appreciated. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
